


J'Lalli

by Urania_baba



Series: Songs of Skyrim [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Khajiit Lalli, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Khajiit Lalli.





	J'Lalli

**Author's Note:**

> More Skyrim AU. It’s not dead yet, I promise!
> 
> This time I wanted to try to make sense of J’Lalli’s face and realized I kinda fail at drawing khajiit, so I ended up with this pretty cat-boy ^ ^;;


End file.
